Soul
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Sungmin selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun disaat Kyuhyun terlelap, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari kehadiran Sungmin Karena Sungmin hanyalah jiwa tanpa raga. Kyumin/GS chap awal YAOI chap akhir/Supranatural/Typo/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Soul

Genderswitch di chapter awal, YAOI di chapter akhir dan ending.

Mengandung kegiatan seks bukan dengan pasangannya.

"selamat pagi KyuKyu" Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun, seseorang yang dicintainya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"enggg" Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku karena baru bangun tidur, Sungmin tersenyum sambil memeluk Kyuhyunnya.

"saranghae, sekarang bangun dan mandi, kau bisa terlambat di mata kuliah pertamamu Kyu" tambah Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin bisa rasakan mata Kyuhyun yang bertemu dengan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi. Ah, Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat Sungmin. Karena Sungmin

Hanyalah jiwa tanpa raga.

Sungmin ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Kyuhyun, walaupun dia yeoja, dia senang melihat Kyuhyun mandi, Kyuhyun kecilnya yang dulu sangat cengeng sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang dewasa.

Biar kuceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

Sungmin berteriak frustasi, tiba-tiba saat ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di pinggir jalan, ia mencoba menyapa beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewatinya, dan tidak satupun pejalan kaki yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungmin bingung, dia dimana? Seoul? Kenapa dia tidak ingat apa-apa? Yang dia ingat hanyalah bahwa ia bernama Lee Sungmin. Itu saja. Sungmin kemudian menyentuh seseorang, tidak, dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Sungmin mencoba menabrakkan dirinya pada sebuah tiang, tidak tembus, tetapi juga tidak sakit sama sekali.

"seseorang tolong!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Sungmin tersenyum, seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersama ibunya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, ia menghampiri anak kecil itu dan berjongkok menyetarakan dirinya.

"kau bisa melihat noona?" tanya Sungmin, anak kecil itu mengangguk. Baru saja Sungmin ingin menanyakan bagaimana ia terlihat sekarang, ia mendengar percakapan eomma anak itu dan temannya.

"anakku bisa melihat hantu, ah lebih tepatnya jiwa yang tak tenang, seperti sekarang, kau lihat dia sedang menatap lurus ke arah sesuatu. Dia pasti melihat sebuah jiwa" eomma anak itu menunjuk pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin yakin eomma anak ini tak bisa melihatnya.

Hantu? Jiwa tak tenang? Tanpa raga? Dirinya?

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"andwae, andwae, ANDWAE" Sungmin melarikan dirinya ke jalan raya, ia menunggu sebuah mobil yang melaju di depannya.

Ia terpental, tapi tak sakit sama sekali.

"ini tak mungkin! Maldo Andwae!" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada kedua tangannya. Mobil itu menabraknya tetapi tak sakit sama sekali? Sungmin kemudian menoleh ke kiri, terdapat sebuah kaca besar disana. Oh Tuhan, pantulan dirinya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

.

.

Sungmin menangis di sebuah gudang, dia mengkerdilkan tubuhnya di sudut ruangan. Kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah sebuah jiwa tanpa raga membuat banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Tahun berapa dia lahir? Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Apa yang terjadi pada raganya? Dimana raganya sekarang?

Beberapa hari ini Sungmin berusaha mengingat semuanya, tak bisa, setiap ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu, jawaban yang muncul hanya 'Lee Sungmin' hanya namanya, tak ada yang lain.

Sungmin kembali menangis, apakah ini mimpi? Tangisan Sungmin berhenti ketika ia mendengar pintu gudanh ditendang kasar. Siapa? Pengurus gudang tua ini?

Seorang namja dengan kulit pucat dan rambut sedikit ikal mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sungmin, Sungmin melihat ke arah pakaian anak itu, masih SMA.

"eomma tak menyayangiku" anak itu mulai menangis. Sungmin bertanya dalam hatinya "apakah anak ini bisa melihatku?"

"kau melihatku?" tanya Sungmin penuh harapan, namja itu tidak menjawab.

"selalu saja Siwon hyung!" namja itu berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sungmin mencelos dalam hatinya, ternyata namja ini sama sekali tak melihatnya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membaca nama yang tertera di seragam anak itu, ah Cho Kyuhyun namanya.

"eomma, appa, Siwon hyung semuanya sama saja! Aku tau aku tak diinginkan di rumah! Aku tau eomma sama appa hanya menginginkan satu anak. Kalau begitu kenapa tak pakai pengaman biar aku tak lahir? Atau bayar seseorang untuk membunuhku? Daripada aku menderita seperti ini" Kyuhyun menendang kaki meja tua di depannya.

Lucu, disatu sisi Sungmin menginginkan dia hidup dan bisa menemukan raganya, disatu sisi Kyuhyun ingin meninggalkan dunia.

"eomma dan appa bahkan memperkenalkan aku di keluarga sebagai anak pembantu. GEURAE! Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku anak ahjumma, setidaknya aku masih dianggap anak. Eomma bilang aku bodoh, padahal itu karena eomma memasukkanku ke sekolah yang buruk, kalau eomma memasukkanku ke sekolah yang baik, aku bahkan bisa lebih pintar dari Siwon hyung" Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sungmin yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit dalam hatinya, siapa yang tak sakit jika tak di anggap seperti itu? Sungmin memeluk bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Tak lama, ia berhenti menangis.

"tapi aku sayang sama eomma, appa dan hyung, eomma sudah susah-susah melahirkanku, appa bekerja banting tulang dan hyung sibuk belajar. Mungkin mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk menerimaku" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri. Kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin, dengan cepat Sungmin mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun. Dan sampailah ia di sebuah rumah mewah. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu rumah.

"eomma aku pulang, maaf terlambat" Kyuhyun berusaha agar suaranya terdengar ceria.

Plak!

Bukannya sebuah pelukan hangat yang di terima Kyuhyun, malahan sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya.

"kenapa baru pulang sekarang anak tak tau diri? Masuk ke kamarmu, nanti sore ada keluarga yang akan bertamu, jangan keluar dari kamarmu!" Eomma Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum membiarkan anak bungsunya itu pergi. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dengan kesal pada eomma Kyuhyun. Menyebalkan. Sungmin kemudian berlari kecil agar langkahnya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa Kyuhyun justru pergi ke rumah belakang? Di rumah mewah ini memang ada satu bangunan utama yang megah dan di belakang ada satu bangunan kecil tempat istirahat para pembantu. Bukankah Kyuhyun tadi disuruh pergi ke kamar? Jangan-jangan..

"dasar ibu tak tau diri!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, biar bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun itu anak kandungnya, Sungmin bisa melihat kemiripan antara mata Kyuhyun dan ibunya, bagaimana bisa kamar Kyuhyun diletakkan di dalam bangunan khusus pembantu? Memang sih isinya mewah dengan berbagai macam peralatan elektronik canggih, tak bisakah kamar Kyuhyun di letakkan di bangunan utama?

"hah" Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, ia lebarkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah frame di atas meja yang berada di samping kasurnya

"bahkan ini satu-satunya foto keluarga yang ada aku di dalamnya" oceh Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menutup wajahnya di foto itu dengan jarinya

"sepertinya memang akan lebih bagus jika aku tak ada. Kalau aku bukan anak kandung keluarga ini pasti sudah dari dulu aku pergi dari rumah, hah.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia mengembalikan frame foto itu lalu kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya, Sungmin kemudian berbaring di lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang terbuka, ia miringkan posisinya

"terimakasih, dan bertahanlah, saranghae" Sungmin menindih Kyuhyun kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah kuliah di Seoul University, Sungmin selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, selama tiga tahun ini Sungmin sudah menemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang dirinya, suatu hari ia bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin, dan ia sedang mengenakan baju kuno dari eropa. Tapi Sungmin yakin kalau dia orang Korea, ah mungkin waktu itu dia menghadiri sebuah acara.

"Kyukyu, kau kepanasan?" Sungmin mengimbangi langkah panjang Kyuhyun dengan setengah berlari, ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Pengaruhnya hanya sedikit memang. Selama ini jiwa Sungmin sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan, contohnya tadi, dia sudah bisa menghalau sedikit sinar matahari yang menerpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri, ia termasuk anak berprestasi di universitasnya, Kyuhyun cukup pendiam dan tak banyak yang dekat dengannya. Dan sampai sekarang kedua orangtua Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada, sedangkan Siwon juga sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli juga pada hidup Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Cho Kyuhyun" seorang gadis genit menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Biasa memang, mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tampan.

"YAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak kencang tetapi tentu saja tidak bisa di dengar siapapun.

"maaf.." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan genit gadis itu kemudian berlalu pergi ke kelasnya.

"wekk" Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya pada gadis itu kemudian berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kyukyu tunggu!"

.

.

Inilah aktivitas Sungmin jika dia sedang berada di kelas Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun memiliki beberapa teman, Kyuhyun selalu memilih duduk sendiri, dan itu benar-benar menguntungkan bagi Sungmin, ia jadi bisa duduk di sebelah Kyuhyunnya. Selama pelajaran Sungmin hanya berpangku tangan sambil memandang Kyuhyunnya, sesekali menciumi pipi Kyuhyun atau merapikan rambutnya.

"Kyu, pasti menyenangkan kalau kau bisa membalas ciumanku" Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, mungkin merasa sesuatu yang aneh, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kiri.

Chu~

Bibir Kyuhyun langsung bertemu dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat bibir Kyuhyun semakin menekan bibir Sungmin.

"aneh.. tadi seperti ada yang menyentuh pipiku" Kyuhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada dosen tercinta.

Sementara Sungmin, matanya membulat tak percaya.

"astaga.. ASTAGA! KYAAA!" Sungmin berteriak kesenangan tanpa takut didengar siapapun.

"OMO! AKHIRNYA KYUHYUN MENCIUMKU!" Sungmin kembali berteriak.

"hey, jangan berisik!"

Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"k-kau siapa? Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sungmin bingung, seorang lelaki cantik dengan bibir merah memandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku sama sepertimu, mungkin hanya berbeda jaman, aku sepertinya baru 'mati'" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"maksudmu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan 'sebangsanya'

"hmm aku tak yakin, tapi menurutku kita sudah mati. Kalau tak mati, kita pasti sedang sekarat entah di mana, dan mungkin dilihat dari pakaianmu mungkin kau sudah mati di jaman dahulu dan melintasi waktu atau kau sudah tua dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit dengan kondisi mengenaskan" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"menurutmu, kau sudah mati? Aku percaya kalau aku masih hidup!"

"tidak, tubuhku sedang sekarat di rumah sakit sekarang, sudah 2 tahun aku berkelana seperti ini. Awalnya aku tak menerima kenyataan bahwa aku hanya sebuah jiwa, sampai akhirnya Yunho bertemu denganku. Ah.. indahnya saat-saat aku bertemu dengannya. Kalau kau, sudah lama berkelana seperti ini?" Jaejoong mengoceh panjang lebar.

"3 tahun.. mungkin. Aku tak ingat. Yunho? Ah.. anak baru itu kan? Yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun?"

"yup"

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau tubuhmu sedang sekarat di rumah sakit?"

"aku mendapatkan ingatanku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bersabarlah.. namamu?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin"

"ne, Sungmin, bersabarlah, nanti kau akan mengingat semuanya. Hey, apa Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Tipikal jiwa yang cerewet sepertinya.

"tidak.. makanya aku senang sekali saat Kyuhyun menciumku, itu pertama kalinya, biasanya aku yang selalu menciumnya" Sungmin menunduk malu. Ingat, jiwa juga bisa malu.

"gadis agresif. Kalau begitu aku beruntung, Yunho sudah bisa melihatku, mungkin dia juga sudah bisa melihatmu dan mendengar percakapan kita, kuharap dia tidak terganggu" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"dia bisa melihatmu?"

"yap! Dan kami berpacaran hahaha, kami bahkan sudah bercinta, uhh aku ingin jadinya"

"tapi kan.." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya, takut menyinggung Jaejoong.

"tapi apa? Kami sama-sama namja, well, biasa saja itu sudah sering terjadi dimana-mana, lalu kalau masalah aku hanyalah sebuah jiwa.. aku sudah membicarakannya matang-matang dengan Yunho, aku akan berusaha untuk hidup kembali. Aku harus hidup. Meskipun semua ingatanku pasti akan hilang. Yunho sudah berjanji kalau ia akan mendampingiku dan mencintaiku juga meyakinkanku kalau aku mencintainya. Entahlah, aku benar-benar yakin aku akan terus bersamanya" Jaejoong terlihat bersemangat. Lain halnya dengan Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan firasat kalau dia akan bersama Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak.

"hey, jangan murung Sungmin, yakinlah! Fighting! Kelas sudah selesai, aku ingin berduaan dengan Yunho di dalam mobil, maklum agak susah berbicara berdua di depan orang banyak. Sekali lagi, Fighting!" Jaejoong meninggalkan Sungmin kemudian bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

Tunggu dulu? Mana Kyuhyun?

"Kyukyu.." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, sudah kosong. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadarinya? Sungmin berdiri kemudian berlari di lorong universitas, ia melihat Donghae dan Yesung, teman Kyuhyun, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dan menajamkan telinganya.

"Agresif sekali si Nana itu, masa dia sudah menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam gudang sekarang? Apakah dia ingin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bercinta dengannya?" Donghae mengoceh sambil makan fish and chips.

"Hah.. tadi saja saat ia pura-pura memanggil Kyuhyun aku melihat dua kancing kemejanya terbuka. Besar sih, tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tertarik. Aku ingin membantu Kyuhyun tapi orangtua Nana bekerja sama bisnis dengan orangtuaku. Bisa bahaya" lanjut Yesung.

"oh, na do, orangtuaku juga ada kontrak kerja sama yang besar dengan orangtua Nana. Hah.."

Gudang?

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari menuju gudang yang memang letaknya sangat tersembunyi, Sungmin memejamkan matanya kemudian menembus pintu kayu yang terkunci itu. Kyuhyun yang terikat lemah dikursi dan Nana yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Sungmin menutup bibirnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun memang tak jago bela diri, tapi masa melawan Nana saja tak bisa? Kecuali..

"obatnya memang sangat manjur" Nana membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun yang terduduk tapi dengan pandangan mata kosong. Obat apa?

"seharusnya aku membawa Oppa ke hotel, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, ah, obat perangsangnya" Nana mengambil sebuah pil dari tasnya kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup mulutnya tak percaya, perlahan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi karena obat perangsang Nana.

"andwae.. Kyu jebal ANDWAE!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, air matanya mengalir dengan deras, bagaimana tidak, orang yang dicintainya selama 3 tahun ini bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di depan matanya sendiri.

"ahh.. Oppa, oohh, Kyuhyun Oppa ahhh nikmat" Nana mendesah keenakan menerima perlakuan dibawah sadar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah lepas dari ikatan tangannya dan mereka sekarang sudah bertindihan di lantai gudang.

"Kyu.. geumanhae.. jebal.. GEUMANHAE!" Sungmin jatuh terduduk di atas lantai gudang, ia meremas rambutnya frustasi, di depan matanya terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bercinta dengan Nana, Kyuhyun yang memuaskan hasrat Nana, meskipun dalam pengaruh obat, Sungmin tetap terluka melihatnya. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar desahan Nana. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendesah, tetapi ia terus menyentuh tubuh Nana.

"Oppah.. Astaga Tuhan.. oohh seharusnya dari dulu aku melakukan ini denganmu Kyuhyun oppa, ahh nikmat sekali, oppa lebih dalam, ahh ssh oohh keluar ahh hebat" Nana kembali mendesah ketika mencapai orgasmenya.

Sungmin sudah tak sanggup melihat semuanya, ia menutup mata dan telinganya kemudian menangis tanpa henti.

"terimakasih untuk memuaskanku hari ini Oppa, lain kali kita bercinta lagi ya, milikmu luar biasa. Kalau bisa tanpa obat perangsang, tapi kalau terpaksa sih ya sudah, aku akan menggunakan obat lagi. Bye oppa, sekali lagi terimakasih" Nana memakai semua bajunya, merapikan rambutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di lantai dengan posisi telanjang.

Nana memang penganut seks bebas, ia bercinta dengan siapapun yang ia suka, dan Kyuhyun sudah lama menjadi targetnya.

"hiks.. Kyu.. Kyunnie.. Kyukyu.. jahat.." Sungmin merangkak mendekati tempat Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun yang tertidur lelap.

"Aku tau ini bukan salah Kyuhyun, maka dari itu aku memaafkan Kyuhyun, awas saja kalau Kyuhyun bencinta dengan wanita lain dengan kemauan sendiri, aku tak mau menjaga Kyuhyun lagi" Sungmin mencium lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"saranghae.."

.

.

"darimana saja kau anak tak tau diri?" eomma Kyuhyun langsung membentak Kyuhyun ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"maafkan aku eomma" Kyuhyun hanya menunduk lemah.

"dasar cengeng! Pergi ke kamarmu!"

Sungmin memaki-maki dalam hatinya, ibu kandung macam apa itu?

"cih dasar! Lihat saja kalau nanti aku menemukan ragaku, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi!" Sungmin hendak memukul ibu Kyuhyun sebelum dia tersadar kalau hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada apapun.

"Kyu tunggu!" Sungmin berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tak lapar?" Sungmin duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya.

"aku lapar" Kyuhyun tanpa ia sadari duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Hal ini sering terjadi, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"ayo ke dapur! Ahjumma pasti sudah memasak sesuatu!" Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"lebih baik aku ke dapur saja" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, biasanya ia akan mengambil makanan dari dapur di bagunan utama kemudian makan di kamarnya sendiri.

"Ah.. itu Kyuhyun kan anak pembantu itu?" seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"ne?" Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil nasi hanya ternganga bodoh.

"aku teman majikanmu, kau tampan juga ya" wanita itu melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"ah, ne" Kyuhyun hanya menunduk

"ya! Apakah Kyuhyun mengganggumu Jess?" eomma Kyuhyun datang menghampiri temannya dan Kyuhyun.

"oh tidak, mungkin aku yang menganggunya. Hey, bolehkah aku menjadikannya sebagai model?" tanya Jess.

"silahkan saja, kalau kau mau mengambilnya pun aku tak peduli" Kata eomma Kyuhyun sambil memberikan isyarat bahwa Kyuhyun harus pergi. Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil membawa piringnya.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyunku tampan!" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Anak muda tampan, datang ke kantorku besok sepulang sekolah ne?! Aku akan menjadikanmu modelku!" Jess berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

"ne.." Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"ih! Awas saja kalau melakukan sesuatu dengan Kyuhyunku!" Sungmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Selamat makan" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri sebelum makan. Ia duduk di atas meja belajarnya, sedangkan Sungmin duduk di atas meja.

"hihihi Kyuhyun kalau makan seperti anak kecil. Lucu" Sungmin mengomentari cara makan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu

Ia kembali berpangku tangan dan memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"coba saja kau bisa melihatku, kau jadi punya teman berbicara. Bagaimana ya caranya supaya kau bisa melihatku? Yunho saja sudah bisa melihat Jaejoong, bahkan mereka sudah bercinta. Kyu.. lihat akuuuu" Sungmin mulai merengek dan berusaha memalingkan wajah Kyuhyun agar menghadap dirinya. Tentu saja tak bisa.

"apakah aku harus menyerah?" keluh Sungmin.

"ah tidak boleh, pokoknya aku tak boleh menyerah. Benar kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Jdaaar! Kilatan petir terlihat dari luar jendela dengan tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun saja sampai tersedak.

"uhukk..uhukk" Kyuhyun mengambil minuman dan meneguknya dengan segera.

"gwaenchanha Kyuhyun-ah? Makanya hati-ha.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia rasakan tiba-tiba kepalanya berputar. Sungmin menutup matanya berharap bahwa rasa sakit itu bisa hilang, tubuhnya melemas sebelum ia jatuh pingsan di lantai, dan menghilang.

.

.

_"Sungminie ah, jebal, bangunlah, sudah 3 tahun kau terbaring lemah sayang, eomma dan appa merindukanmu.." _

_"yeobo! Tangan Sungmin bergerak!" _

_"Panggilkan tabib!" _

.

.

"ughh, aku kenapa ya?" Sungmin mulai sadar dan berdiri, apakah dia bermimpi? Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh ruangan. Mana Kyuhyun?

Sungmin mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi, ah rupanya Kyuhyun sedang mandi sore, dengan santai Sungmin menutup matanya kemudian menembus pintu itu.

"Aigoo.. aku selalu suka melihat Kyuhyun mandi" Kata Sungmin dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan..

"SIAPA KAU?!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian memutar badannya.

"siapa? Tidak ada siapapun disini" Sungmin masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"KAU! Iya kau! Yang menggunakan baju zaman dulu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin ternganga. Hah? Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya?

"aku? Kau bisa melihatku?" Sungmin langsunh berhambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan kalau Kyuhyun masih telanjang dan tubuhnya basah.

"YA!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan kasar, membuat Sungmin jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"hiks.. Appo.. Kyukyu jahat!"

"Kyukyu? Kau mengenalku?"

"tentu saja! Aku sudah mengikutimu selama 3 tahun ini" Sungmin berdiri dan menatap wajah kaget Kyuhyun.

"jangan mendekat!" Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dan menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"waeyo? Aku bahkan sudah sering sekali melihatmu tanpa pakaian" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"Tunggu diluar, kita bicarakan nanti"

.

.

"Kyukyu.." Sungmin berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai pakaian.

"jangan mendekatiku, duduk di atas kasur" perintah Kyuhyun.

"ne.." jawab Sungmin patuh kemudian duduk di atas kasur. Sungmin tidak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun agak sulit menerima kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kursi kemudian duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"namamu?" Kyuhyun memulai introgasi.

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Sungmin masih tetap menunduk takut.

"kau itu apa? err.. maksudku.."

"arayo.. aku bukan manusia sepertimu, aku hanyalah sebuah jiwa, ragaku entah dimana"

"ah.. usia?"

"molla"

"molla?"

"mollayo!"

"wae molla?"

"tidak adakah pertanyaan lain?" Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin, dia benar-benar sulit menerima kenyataan kalau selama 3 tahun ini dia diikuti oleh seorang atau sebuah jiwa.

Sungmin yang merasa ketakutan mulai menangis. Kyuhyun yang memang tak bisa melihat orang menangis langsung saja memeluk Sungmin. Sungguh, dimata Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia. Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin karena dia benar-benar terkejut. Sangat.

"mianhae.. aku hanya terkejut" Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kyukyu tak marah?" Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya, matanya mulai berbinar lucu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat mata berbinar Sungmin.

"bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya? Dari awal?"

"ne.. jadi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba aku berada di pinggir jalan, aku tak ingat apapun kecuali namaku, aku tidak bisa melihat bayanganku di cermin, aku menabrakkan diriku ke mobil dan rasanya sama sekali tak sakit. Aku benar-benar kacau, jadi aku bersembunyi di gudang, lalu kau datang sambil menangis, aku mengikutimu sampai sekarang. Aku jatuh cinta padamu" jelas Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"kau tak kesakitan? Lalu tadi kenapa saat aku mendorongmu kau bilang 'appo'?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"memangnya tak boleh? Aku juga ingin hidup seperti manusia normal, makan, tidur, merasa kelelahan, merasa kesakitan, kau pikir aku suka hidup seperti ini? Tidak Kyu.. tidak.."

"tapi kau bisa jatuh cinta"

"entahlah, aku bisa jatuh cinta, aku bisa bersedih, aku bisa marah, aku juga bisa bahagia. Aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku" Sungmin mulai terisak.

"sudahlah jangan menangis, kau boleh bersamaku" kata Kyuhyun, ia kasihan melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"ne?"

"ah.. mungkin butuh waktu"

"n-ne.. kau tidur dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, agak sungkan juga dia tidur bersama seorang yeoja.

"dikasurmu" jawab Sungmin santai sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur Kyuhyun.

"selama 3 tahun ini kau selalu tidur di kasurku?"

"sebenarnya aku tak tidur, aku tak bisa tidur tetapi aku akan berbaring di sampingmu, mengamati wajahmu semalaman penuh"

"jadi selama ini kau juga yang berbicara dan menciumi pipiku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"kau merasakannya?"

"terkadang ia.."

"mian.."

"tak apa, hanya saja kau gadis yang agresif" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Sungmin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa mengobrol dengan baik bersama Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

"hmm?"

"kau tau apa yang tadi siang terjadi kepadamu?" tanya Sungmin, melihat dari gerak gerik Kyuhyun sepertinya dia tak menyadari apapun.

"tadi siang? Saat aku telanjang di dalam gudang? Jangan-jangan kau.."

"BUKAN AKU!" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya tak setuju.

"lalu?"

"Itu.. Nana..dia hiks.. dia bercinta hiks dengan Kyukyu" Sungmin kembali menangis mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Nana? Geu yeoja!" Kyuhyun mengeram marah.

"Lee Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"ne?"

"apakah kau merasakan gairah seperti manusia?" Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin.

"n-ne?" Sungmin terlihat ragu. Biar bagaimanapun dia kan hanya sebuah jiwa, apakah bisa?

"ayo kita coba, hapus jejak wanita itu di tubuhku"

TBC /END

kalau mau lanjut review ya.. hahaha author sadar Author banyak utang FF. Behind The Camera author rombak ulang, karena chap 1nya gatot. Superstars Wife sequel proses pengetikan, Addicted entar lagi end, dan criminalove ide ngadat.

Sekali lagi, kalau yang mau lanjut, review yaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul**

**Chapter 2 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

**Warn:: Genderswitch chap awal, YAOI chap akhir dan ENDING.**

**RATED T+++**

"Lee Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"ne?"

"apakah kau merasakan gairah seperti manusia?" Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin.

"n-ne?" Sungmin terlihat ragu. Biar bagaimanapun dia kan hanya sebuah jiwa, apakah bisa?

"ayo kita coba, hapus jejak wanita itu di tubuhku"

"t-tapi.." Sungmin mencengkram kaus Kyuhyun, jujur sebenarnya Sungmin juga merasakan gairah seperti manusia, apalagi jika Kyuhyun mandi, rasanya Sungmin ingin melompat ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"ayolah baby, kau ingin menghapus jejak wanita itu kan?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi lembut Sungmin, kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang pendiam? Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, begitu ia melihat Sungmin berbaring di atas kasurnya, gairahnya langsung memuncak, apa mungkin masih ada pengaruh dari obat yang di berikan Nana? Kyuhyun yakin bukan itu penyebabnya, terlebih lagi Sungmin benar-benar terlihat nyata, seolah Sungmin adalah manusia yang sebenarnya.

"tapi aku kan hanya.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tak mampu mengatakan kalau ia hanyalah sebuah jiwa.

"aku melihatmu Sungmin-ah, aku bisa merasakanmu Sungmin-ah, kau benar-benar seorang manusia utuh dihadapanku"

"mianhae Kyu.. aku tak bisa" kata Sungmin pada akhirnya, ia takut jika Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya, akan jauh lebih sakit rasanya.

"gwaenchanha, aku mengerti" Kyuhyun menggulingkan badannya ke samping, sehingga ia berada di sebelah Sungmin sekarang.

"Kyukyu marah?" Sungmin menarik-narik kaus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya, dia tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal, mungkin. Celananya sudah sesak di bawah sana dan dia tidak bisa melampiaskannya.

"Marah? Tidak, kau tenang saja. Tidurlah" Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun berpikir, begitu mudahnya dia menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada Sungmin, ya sifat aslinya yang selama ini tak ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, sifatnya yang cerewet, selalu ingin tau, aktif dan ramah, ah jangan lupakan dia tipe orang yang sulit menerima kenyataan, apalagi tentang keluarganya sekarang, meskipun faktanya dia sangat mencintai keluarganya. Kyuhyun selalu menunjukkan sifat penurut, pendiam dan kurang pergaulan di lingkungannya, bukannya ia tak mau menunjukkan sifat aslinya, ia tak bisa.

"tapi aku tak tidur, Kyukyu" kata Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah, lakukan apapun sesukamu" balas Kyuhyun cuek.

"tidak bisakah kau mengobrol denganku sepanjang malam ini? Ayolaaah aku benar-benar menantikan saat kau bisa mengobrol denganku"

"besok aku kuliah, Ming"

"Ming? Kyaaa apakah itu panggilan kesayanganmu untukku?"

"terserahmu, dan diamlah besok aku kuliah"

"besok Minggu, Kyukyu babo."

"Kau mengatai aku babo?" Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin sekarang, kemudian ia tekan hidung Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"aku tidak babo, Lee Sungmin ssi" tambahnya.

Wajah Sungmin merona, ia tak percaya semua ini, rasanya seperti mimpi mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

"ne, aku tau kok, Kyukyu ku tidak babo" Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"gadis agresif"

"kalau aku agresif aku pasti menerima tawaranmu untuk berhubungan denganku"

"jadi kau menyesal menolaknya?"

"aku tak mengatakan seperti itu!"

"kuulangi tawaranku, mau bercinta denganku? Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, janji"

"An-dwae"

"arasseo arasseo sekarang tidurlah, ah aku lupa kalau kau tak tidur" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"kau orang pertama yang membuatku mengeluarkan sifat asliku, kau orang pertama yang tidur bersamaku, kau orang pertama yang membuatku ingin selalu mengelus pipimu, dan kau orang pertama yang membuat gairahku memuncak dan celanaku sesak bahkan sampai saat ini" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"pipimu halus, bagaimana dengan bibirmu?" Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan jari jempolnya, Sungmin menahan nafas dan menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"kenyal dan lembut, bagaimana kalau aku merasakannya, heung?" Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya, ia menjilat bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya, membuat Sungmin memelototkan matanya.

"manis, sangat, biasanya aku tak terlalu suka makanan manis" Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di antara ketiak Sungmin, mengelus kepala Sungmin dari belakang.

"tapi kalau makananku semanis kau, kuyakin aku akan memakanmu setiap hari, Sungmin" Kyuhyun berbicara di depan bibir Sungmin, sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun bisa dirasakan bibir Sungmin. Sungmin tak tahan, di satu sisi dia ingin memajukan kepalanya agar bisa menciumi Kyuhyun dengan ganas dan bercinta dengan Kyuhyun sampai pagi. Hey, siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat wajah tampan seseorang berada tidak lebih dari 10cm dihadapanmu. Tapi di satu sisi, dia ingin Kyuhyun mencintainya, menganggapnya ada bukan hanya di depan mata tapi juga di dalam hati, Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun hanya menikmati tubuhnya. Sungmin mengalami perang batin kali ini, ya atau tidak.

"Ming, tawaranku masih berlaku" Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mengelusi punggung Sungmin, memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil untuk Sungmin.

"aku takut kau hanya memanfaatku Kyu" kata Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, ia benci mengakui ini sangat benci mengakui hal ini, mengakui fakta bahwa Sungmin jugalah orang pertama yang mencuri hatinya. Saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin di kamar mandi, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan Kyuhyun pastikan itu bukan karena dia kaget atau takut. Saat Sungmin memanggilnya Kyukyu, rasanya ia ingin memeluk Sungmin dan mendengar Sungmin mengatakan Kyukyu sekali lagi, tapi Kyuhyun masih ragu juga pada perasaannya.

"ya sudahlah, selamat malam" Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Aku tak percaya ini" Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Kyukyu bisa melihat dan berbicara denganku" Sungmin menyentuh hidung Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggumam dalam tidurnya.

"Ming? Aaa aku suka panggilan itu" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"jaljjasseoyo~"

Sungmin berbaring di samping Kyuhyun sepanjang malam, ia mengamati pola(?) tidur Kyuhyun yang benar-benar seperti orang mati, bergerak sedikit, bernafas dengan teratur, tidak menggumam jika tidak diganggu, berbeda sekali dengan author yang tidur dengan membabi buta. Okay abaikan.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, satu kedipan, dua kedipan, tiga kedipan, dia baru menyadari kalau Sungmin berada tak jauh dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung duduk di kasurnya.

"cih, biasanya setiap malam aku juga disini" jawab Sungmin kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergidik sendiri, membayangkan selama 3 tahun ini dia selalu diikuti Sungmin.

"aku mau mandi dulu" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kasurnya.

"ikut" kata Sungmin spontan kemudian menutup mulutnya. Sungmin memukul-mukul bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya berulang-ulang.

"ne? Kau ternyata nakal eumn?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya kemudian sedikit menunduk, menatap mata foxy milik Sungmin.

"err, bukannya begitu tapi.. ah ya sudah sana mandi! Nanti Kyukyu terlambat sekolah, eh tapi ini kan hari Minggu, tapi cepat mandi sana!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"tak jadi ikut?" goda Kyuhyun.

"tidak." jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah, Kyuhyun tertawa.

"kau lucu" Kyuhyun memegang kepala Sungmin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Omo! Omo omo!" Sungmin berteriak dan melompat-lompat kecil.

"waeyo?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apapun.

"wow..." Sungmin menatap lekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"tadi ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"emn.. kecoa ya kecoa" kilah Sungmin, tak mungkin kan dia mengakui bahwa dia berteriak kegirangan karena Kyuhyun mangatainya 'lucu'?

"ah" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"sudah sana mandi" gerutu Sungmin.

"kau yakin tak mau ikut?" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin.

"errr" Sungmin mengeram.

"kajja" tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama, Sungmin di dudukkan Kyuhyun di atas wastafel.

"Ya!" Sungmin berteriak marah tapi sebenarnya ia malu.

"kau tak bisa basah?" Kyuhyun mulai membasahi tubuhnya di bawah shower, sialan itu terlihat sangat menarik di mata Sungmin.

"tidak" jawab Sungmin.

"kalau buka baju bisa?" pancing Kyuhyun.

"bisa" Sungmin mengangguk bodoh.

"coba" pancing Kyuhyun lagi.

Karena Sungmin adalah jiwa dengan sistem loading cukup lama, Sungmin menurut saja dan mulai membuka kancing yang memang terdapat di gaunnya.

Satu kancing: Sungmin masih belum sadar.

Dua kancing: Kyuhyun terlihat bersemangat.

Tiga kancing: Sungmin masih belum sadar juga.

Empat kancing: Kyuhyun 'berdiri'

Lima kancing: Sungmin akhirnya tersadar dan menutup dadanya, yap Sungmin tak memakai bra ataupun pakaian dalam lainnya.

"YAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak kencang.

"wow" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin perlahan-lahan, Sungmin mundur ketakutan hingga punggungnya membentur dinding kamar mandi, masih duduk di wastafel, jemari Sungmin dengan cepat mengancingkan kembali kancing gaunnya.

"Hari ini Minggu loh Ming.." Kyuhyun mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Sungmin.

"la-lalu?" Sungmin menelan air ludahnya, Holy, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"aku bebas dan kau pasti tau jika hari Minggu aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di dalam kamar"

"aku bosan, Ming, bermain denganku seharian ini mau?"

"hmm? Ming, ayolah setelah 3 tahun apa kau tak ingin kusentuh?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian tubuh Sungmin dari luar gaunnya, Sungmin menahan nafasnya, Sungmin tau, Kyuhyun adalah pria dengan gairah seks yang sehat, tak jarang Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun bersolo karir entah di dalam kamar mandi atau saat menonton film, dan Sungmin juga mengakui kalau dia juga mempunyai gairah normal seperti manusia, tapi tak se'sehat' Kyuhyun tentunya.

Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Batin Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"hahahah" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertawa.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya, sadar bahwa dia hanya dikerjai.

"jangan terlalu serius, Ming, aku hormati keputusanmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendaratkan kaki Sungmin di lantai.

"jja, kau keluar dulu, ada yang harus kuurus" kata Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin tau apa yang harus diurus Kyuhyun.

"ne.." jawab Sungmin lemah.

Sudah setengah jam Sungmin duduk di kasur Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"apakah sebegitu susahnya?" gerutu Sungmin, ia ayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang terlilit dari pinggang kebawah.

"kau lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"aku tak bisa lapar" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"oooh" Kyuhyun membeo kemudian melepas handuknya, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, hey kenapa dia malu? Sudah3 tahun dia melihat hal ini!

"kau mau ikut aku mengambil makanan? Aku lapar" kata Kyuhyun setelah memakai pakaiannya.

"eumn" Sungmin mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

"annyeong ahjumma" Kyuhyun menyapa Shin ahjumma, orang yang lebih baik daripada ibunya sendiri.

"oh, annyeong Kyu, bibi sudah buatkan nasi goreng di rumah utama" kata Shin ahjumma sambil tersenyum tulus, Kyuhyun memang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Hei, Ming berjalan di sebelahku, jangan dibelakang" tegur Kyuhyun, Shin ahjumma mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau berbicara dengan siapa Kyu?"

"ah emnn itu ahjumma, menghapalkan dialog drama" kilah Kyuhyun, dia lupa kalau Shin ahjumma tak bisa melihat Sungmin.

"ahh.. Sukses ya Kyu" kata Shin ahjumma kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"jangan berbicara padaku jika kau berada di depan umum, Kyukyu bodoh" Sungmin menggerutu.

"aku lupa" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan, disana rupanya sudah ada Appa, Eomma dan Hyungnya yang sedang bercanda bersama, Sungmin bisa melihat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras dan Kyuhyun yang mengambil nafas berat.

"Selamat pagi, appa, eomma, hyung" sapa Kyuhyun ceria, menyembunyikan kekecewaanya, Sungmin hanya berdiri di tempatnya, tak berani menyusul Kyuhyun, Sungmin tau sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin bercanda seperti itu dengan keluarga kandungnya.

"pagi"

"hmm"

"eoh"

Jawab mereka bertiga tak peduli sambil tetap makan, tak mempedulikan keadaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengambil nasi gorengnya kemudian bergegas ke kamarnya, Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berlari.

"gwaenchanha?" tanya Sungmin perhatian, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"hmm" Kyuhyun tersenyum memaksa dan mulai memakan nasi gorengnya. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun makan dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"keluarkan saja" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"apanya?" Kyuhyun duduk di lantai dan menghidupkan televisi.

"apapun, sudahlah Kyu aku tahu kau" Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"kau mempunyai orang tua?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang lurus ke arah televisi, tapi pikirannya tak tertuju ke sana.

"hmm, mungkin ya mungkin tidak, mungkin juga aku adalah orang tua, molla" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya.

"kalau kau adalah orangtua berarti kau berselingkuh denganku" kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"mungkin" lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"kau sudah 3 tahun kan bersamaku?"

"mengikutimu lebih tepatnya"

"yap, berarti selama ini kau benar-benar tau masalahku kan?"

"mm hmm"

"menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Bunuh diri?" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya!" Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"kau tau Ming, rasanya sakit, Ming, dari aku kecil aku selalu diperlakukan tak adil, disaat teman-temanku memeluk orang tuanya pada saat kenaikan kelas, aku malah memeluk Shin ahjumma, disaat orangtua bangga pada anaknya karena dapat berpidato dengan baik saat umurnya 12 tahun, yang bangga padaku hanyalah Shin ahjumma" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencegah air matanya mengalir.

"gwaenchanha, menangislah" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menangis untuk pertama kalinya di depan orang lain.

.

.

"ya! apakah kau tak kepanasan?" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya, orang-orang banyak memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"kubilang jangan berbicara padaku di depan orang banyak, bodoh!" kata Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak membalas ucapanku?" kata Sungmin lagi.

"loh, tadi katanya kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berbicara denganmu di depan banyak orang!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan volume kecil.

"ah, benar" Sungmin tersenyum bodoh.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju halte bis, Kyuhyun harus pergi ke universitasnya di hari Senin yang cukup panas meskipun baru pagi hari ini.

Di dalam bus, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tertawa, sedangkan Kyuhyun menahan makiannya dalam dalam.

"Kyukyu jelek"

"Kyukyu babo"

"Kyukyu bau"

Dan segudang ejekan lain yang di lontarkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun ingin berteriak tapi bisa-bisa dia disangka orang gila.

"Kyukyu" Sungmin mengalihkan aktifitasnya menjadi menciumi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi. Lagi-lagi Sungmin iseng, ia mengeluarkan suara desahan yang menggoda.

"Kyukyu mnnhh asshh eumn oohh" desah Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Diam, Ming atau aku akan marah padamu" Sungmin menyuarakan apa yang Kyuhyun tulis, Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, lebih baik ia diam daripada Kyuhyun marah padanya.

"hahahaha" spontan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Sungmin dan kini seluruh penumpang bus melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memasang tampang sok coolnya kemudian memainkan handphonenya, seolah-olah hal lucu itu berasal dari handphonya.

"HAHAHA" gantian Sungmin yang tertawa, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh sampai akhirnya Sungmin diam.

.

.

"yeoja genit, penggoda, murahan!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, begitu sampai di universitas, Kyuhyun langsung di seret oleh dua orang gadis yang tak dikenali Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak, ia sedang dalam mode menurut dan dingin sekarang, bukan dalam mode tengil dan jail seperti saat ia bersama dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dan kedua yeoja genit itu, Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin mengikutinya dengan kesal, well sebenarnya dia sengaja ingin membuat Sungmin cemburu. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"cih genit sok keren cuih" oceh Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, dan arti senyum itu diartikan lain oleh kedua gadis di sampingnya.

"jadi, Kyu kau mau kan berpesta bersama kami malam ini?" tanya salah seorang gadis.

"maaf tapi aku ada acara bersama kekasihku" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Kekasih? Cih jangankan kekasih, wanita yang dekat dengannya saja hanya Shin ahjumma dan Sungmin, memang sih Sungmin itu cantik, seksi, menarik, imut, lucu, menggemaskan, menggairahkan, badannya bagus, cocok dijadikan pacar.. hei tunggu,apa yang barusan Kyuhyun pikirkan? Cocok dijadikan pacar? Lucu!

"ah ya sudahlah, mungkin lain kali, kalau kau bosan dengannya, hubungi kami Kyu" kata gadis lainnya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun, diikuti oleh gadis yang satunya.

"HOEK EWWWHH!" Sungmin berpura-pura muntah dan bertingkah seolah dia melihat benda menjijikkan.

Kyuhyun hampir mengeluarkan tawanya, ia mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin agar Sungmin mengikutinya, Sungmin menurut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"eodiga?" tanya Sungmin dan tentu saja tak dijawab Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toilet pria yang sepi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah bilik kosong, Sungmin mengikutinya.

"kau tak mau buang air kan?" tanya Sungmin ansitipatif, siapa tau..

"tidak" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil.

"lalu?"

"kau cemburu?" Kyuhyun to the point.

"tentu saja ya eh tidak tidak tidak" jawab Sungmin dengan cepat sangat cepat, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, Sungmin memukul mulutnya berkali-kali dengan telapak tangannya.

"arra.. aku tau kau cemburu" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Kyuhyun.

"bukan begitu maksudku err bukan seperti itu POKOKNYA AKU TAK CEMBURU!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, ia sudah tertangkap basah sekarang.

"ppfft, beri aku waktu ya, Ming" kata Kyuhyun penuh misteri.

"untuk?"

"learn to love you" Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringainya kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, Sungmin kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum senang dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"gomawo" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"aniya, gomawo"

"ya sudah, ayo kita keluar, kelasmu hampir dimulai" Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"eoh" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi, ada dua orang lelaki yang sedang melakukan panggilan alam, dan tentu saja Sungmin bisa melihat itu, Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"kau hanya boleh melihat milkku" bisik Kyuhyun sangaaatt pelan.

"arasseo" jawab Sungmin dengan pipi yang merona.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dosen jelaskan di depan kelas, bagaimana tidak, Sungmin dari tadi memandangi wajahnya dan sesekali menyentuh pipinya atau merapikan rambutnya, Sungmin juga memainkan jarinya dengan imut, menggumam gumam kecil dan terkadang bernyanyi, dan sekarang Sungmin sedang menganggu Kyuhyun dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Kyukyu.." Sungmin menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di lengan Kyuhyun, biasanya Sungmin terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang tak merespon dirinya, tetapi Sungmin benar-benar ingin mengobrol bersama Kyuhyun seharian penuh.

"Kyukyu.." Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah serius Kyuhyun. Yunho tidak sekelas dengan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Sungmin mulai putus asa, dia tak ingin menganggu Kyuhyun, tapi dia bosan dan ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu chagiii" Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun

"aaa Kyunnieeee"

"Diamlah Ming atau aku akan marah padamu" Ancam Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Kyukyu jahat" Sungmin menggerutu kecil.

T.B.C

Silahkan bunuh saya karena saya merubah chapter 2 ini dan merubah rated ini menjadi T+ saya (sepertinya) tobat membuat ff nc, bukan bukan karena apa tapi karena tiba-tiba otak saya ngeblank jika mengenai nc. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan untuk saya membuat NC lagi, ok keep review in the next chapta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul**

**Chapter 3 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

**Warn:: Genderswitch chap awal, YAOI chap akhir dan ENDING.**

"Ming, kau mau bubble tea?" Kyuhyun berbisik kecil sambil tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

"hah? Teh gelembung?" Tanya Sungmin bodoh.

"yah, terserahmu sajalah. Mau tidak?" tawar Kyuhyun lagi

"boleeeehhh" seru Sungmin bersemangat.

"dasar bocah"

"dasar ahjussi"

"YA!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal dan menghasilkan tatapan aneh dari semua pejalan kaki. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya, tak tau harus bagaimana.

"ppffft" Sungmin menahan tawanya yang sudah hampir meledak.

"diam kau Ming, jangan tertawa" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kyukyu, Ming lupa kalau Ming tak bisa minum" ujar Sungmin lemas saat Kyuhyun menyodorkannya segelas Bubble Tea, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi sekarang ini. Wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa.

"Ah, mianhae" Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

"gwaenchanha, ini bukan salah Kyu, ini salah Ming" Sungmin memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya.

"hajima" Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Sungmin

"bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, dua gelas bubble tea yang tadi Kyuhyun beli langsung ia buang ke tempat sampah tanpa isinya berkurang sedikitpun.

"rasa? Rasa apa Kyu?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"menjadi sepertimu" kata Kyuhyun

"ah, menjadi roh sepertiku?"

"hmm, begitulah"

".." Tidak ada respon dari Sungmin. Sungmin ingin menjawab tapi ia tak tau harus memulai dari mana. Dari semua kekecewaannya kah? Atau dari semua kebahagiannya saat bertemu Kyuhyun?

"tidak apa jika kau tak mau bercerita, aku mengerti" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan lembut, taman itu sepi jadi tak akan ada yang melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

"bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku.. aku tak tau harus berkata apa, kalau boleh jujur aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia, aku ingin terlihat normal, aku ingin berbicara dengan orang banyak. Aku ingin merasakan basah, aku rindu makanan minuman. Aku rindu terkena hujan, terkadang aku berpikir kenapa Tuhan menyiksaku seperti ini. Jika ia ingin aku mati, ya sudah, cabut saja nyawaku. Jangan membuatku menderita seperti ini. Mati tidak, hidup juga tidak" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"terkadang juga, aku berpikir apakah aku harus mengurung diriku sendirian di ruang gelap tanpa cahaya agar aku benar-benar bisa berpikir siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak suka sendirian. Saat kau belum bisa melihatku, ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tak meninggalkanmu. Pertama, tentu saja aku tak suka sendiri. Kedua, aku ingin berteman dengan Kyu walaupun Kyu tak bisa melihatku. Ketiga, ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku – itupun jika aku mempunyai hati – bahwa Kyu akan membuatku bahagia. Entah sekarang ataupun di kehidupanku yang berikutnya"

"kehidupan yang berikutnya?"

"aku cukup sadar diri, Kyu. Aku cukup sadar diri bahwa aku tak mungkin kembali. Aku tak mungkin menjadi Sungmin dengan sosok tubuh lengkap dan hidup bahagia denganmu. Aku cukup sadar diri bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berpisah, entah berpisah untuk sementara atau selamanya. Hanya ada dua pilihan, Kyu, aku akan kembali ke ragaku yang entah kemana kemudian meninggal dan terlahir kembali. Atau aku yang akan kembali ke ragaku tetapi tidak terlahir kembali"

"tapi bagaimana jika kau hidup? Bagaimana jika kau kembali ke ragamu dan kau tetap hidup kemudian kita akan terus bersama? Tidakkah kau memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Ming?"

"aku sempat berpikir kemungkinan itu yang terjadi. Aku berharap kemungkinan itulah yang terjadi. Tapi.. entahlah aku mendapatkan firasat bahwa kita memang akan berakhir menyedihkan. Aku tidak mau berpikir terlalu tinggi Kyu, nanti jika tak terjadi, rasanya pasti sangat tak menyenangkan. Ada kalanya disaat-saat tertentu kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling buruk, agar kita siap menerimanya." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. Sebenarnya bukan sekedar firasat, Sungmin bisa memastikan bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun tak akan hidup bersama – setidaknya di kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Kim Jaejoong, namja manis itu. Jaejoong yang membuat Sungmin mencoba untuk berpikir sebenarnya di mana raganya berada. Suatu malam disaat Kyuhyun tertidur lelap, Sungmin mengosongkan pikirannya, ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Dan kemudian ia mendapatkan jawabannya, dan jawabannya tentu saja tak seperti yang ia inginkan.

Dan ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Mungkin –

"tapi bukankah kita juga harus berpikir positif, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"kan sudah kubilang, ada beberapa saat, tidak di semua situasi"

"aku akan menunggu"

"apa?!" tanyaku kaget.

"aku akan menunggu, terserah engkau mau terlahir kembali dalam wujud apa, aku akan menunggu"

"tapi aku tak akan mengingat semuanya!"

"akan kubuat kau teringat"

"tak akan bisa Kyu!" aku mulai berteriak frustasi.

"BISA Sungmin! Bisa, aku mungkin tak akan siap mental jika kau meninggalkanku. Mungkin aku akan menjadi gila, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang idiot, mentalku tidak cukup kuat Lee Sungmin, mengerti? Dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan menunggumu"

"jangan menungguku.."

"aku tidak mau! Aku akan menunggu"

"kubilang jangan menungguku Kyu, mentalmu tak cukup kuat, jika aku tak kembali, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Eoh? Kau pikir aku akan tenang melihatmu gila di bumi ini? Tidak.. kumohon jangan menungguku"

"Aku. Tetap. Akan. Menunggu."

Sungmin merasakan dirinya melemas. Bukan karena pernyataan Kyuhyun, bukan.

"Kyu, jika kau ingin menungguku maka pegang janjimu, jika kau melihatku terlahir kembali maka jangan lepaskan aku meskipun aku meminta kau meninggalkanku. Jangan meninggalkanku meskipun aku tak mengingatmu. Ara?" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam.

Dia tau, ini saatnya.

Tadi pagi dia mendapat bisikan bahwa inilah saatnya.

Maka dari itu dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Ini terlalu cepat.

Sangat cepat.

Baru beberapa hari Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, dan kini..

Ia harus pergi.

Ia rasakan dirinya semakin melemah.

"Kyu, tutup matamu" pinta Sungmin sambil tersenyum ceria.

"ah, shireo" Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"ayolah aku ada kejutan!" kata Sungmin lagi.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menutup matanya, perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan lembutnya bibir Sungmin di bibirnya.

"saranghae. Aku pergi" desis Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin berbicara sesuatu, tapi tak terlalu jelas. Karena Sungmin mengatakannya dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Nyaris seperti hembusan angina.

Kyuhyun yang mengira Sungmin sudah melepaskan ciumannya, dan ia membuka matanya.

Tidak ada.

Sungmin tak ada.

"Ming, kau bersembunyi dimana, ini tak lucu" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan santai mencari Sungmin.

"Ming, ayolah ini hampir malam"

"Ming? Lee Sungmin? Aku tinggal ya?" Kyuhyun terus-terusan mencari Sungmin, mati-matian ia menepis perasaan takut di hatinya.

Takut Sungmin hilang

Takut Sungmin diculik, okay coret kemungkinan ini.

Takut Sungmin..

Pergi dan tak kembali.

Sudah 1 jam Kyuhyun mengelilingi taman untuk mencari Sungmin, perasaan khawatir itu semakin menggerogoti.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang ke rumah ya? Dasar nakal" Kyuhyun berusaha mencari kemungkinan yang masuk akal dan menolak memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan merusak mentalnya.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan kencang menuju rumahnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka pintu rumah dengan keras dan menepis tangan ibunya saat ibunya hendak menamparnya. Kyuhyun berlari ke bangunan belakang dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat.

Dia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tak ada disini.

Atau mungkin tak akan pernah kembali kesini.

"Sungmin, ini sama sekali tak lucu" Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandinya dan mencari Sungmin.

"Ming, kalau kau memunculkan dirimu sekarang aku akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau suka"

"Ming ayolah aku menyerah"

"Ming, berhenti bersembunyi"

"LEE SUNGMIN EODIGA?!" akhirnya teriakan itu keluar, Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia mulai hilang kendali, ia datangi ibunya dan membentaknya.

"Kau sembunyikan dimana Sungmin?" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam, matanya berkilat marah.

"kau gila?" Eomma Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"AHJUMMA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SUNGMIN?!" Kyuhyun berteriak lagi dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh wanita renta itu dengan kasar.

"Tidak, Kyu, ahjumma tidak menyembunyikannya" jawab ahjumma itu dengan tenang, ia tau Kyuhyun sedang tak baik sekarang.

"KATAKAN DIMANA SUNGMIN?!" Kyuhyun membanting semua perabotan di ruang itu, ia terus mengatakan nama Sungmin tanpa henti.

Ia terus mengamuk sampai akhirnya ayahnya datang dan mengikat dirinya dan mengurungnya di dalam kamar.

"Geurae.. aku akan menunggu"

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, nyawa Sang Putri sudah tiada. Lebih baik kita memakamkannya segera"

"ANDWAE LEE SUNGMIN AAHH! Kami sudah menunggu 3 tahun dan kau tega meninggalkan kami! Andwaaeeeee"

"Yeobo tenanglah saying, ini sudah takdir kita.."

_Tunggu aku, kumohon. Tak lama lagi aku akan kembali.. Kumohon tunggu aku.._

.

.

.

"Hey, dokter. Mulai hari ini kau dipindah tugaskan ke sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul! Ah, kau menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah senang kau disini. Huhuhu aku akan merindukanmu"

"Diam kau. Pertama, aku bukan dokter, aku psikolog. Kedua itu bukan rumah sakit tapi rumah sakit jiwa. Ara?"

"cih, bukankah itu hal yang sama?"

"tentu saja berbeda!"

"terserah kau saja, **_Lee Sungmin _**yang cantik"

"HEY! Aku ini **_namja_**!"

.

.

.

"kau akan menangani salah satu pasien disini, Sungmin-ah, namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sudah 3 tahun disini dan tak ada perubahan berarti dalam dirinya. Semua orang yang menanganinya akan menyerah. Dia tak menyerang, dia tak ganas. Dia justru diam, sangat diam. Justru karena itulah dia sulit disembuhkan. Mungkin jika denganmu dia akan sembuh, Min, ah tak usah memikirkan sembuh dulu, yang penting ada perubahan itu saja sudah hebat" cerocos Lee Hyukjae, senior Sungmin di rumah sakit ini tempatnya kini bertugas.

"Ah, sunbae, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuatnya berubah? Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi aku inikan masih sangat baru, sunbae, jangan terlalu yakin padaku" Sungmin merendahkan dirinya.

"aniya, namamu sama persis dengan nama yang selalu dia gumamkan di setiap harinya"

"ah, jinjja? Kebetulan yang sangat bagus" Sungmin tersenyum manis, dia bisa memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"ya sudah, dia di kamar 310, selamat bekerja Min!"

"ne, sunbae"

Cho Kyuhyun, 310..

Cho Kyuhyun? Seperti pernah dengar.

.

.

.

"a-annyeong" Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam ruangan berwarna putih tersebut. Ia melihat seorang namja berambut hitam tak terurus yang duduk meringkuk di pojokan. Ia tersenyum melihat namja itu semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding saat mendengar suaranya.

Sungmin mendekati namja itu, naik ke kasurnya dan menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kabar?" Sungmin berusaha menyapa Kyuhyun yang masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin, aku menung..gu" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia merasa jantungnya seperti diremas sesaat.

Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan 'ya dia menungguku. Dia telah menungguku dan tugasku hanyalah kembali padanya'

"Kyukyu-ah, Lee Sungmin disini" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar, sesuatu di dalam dirinyalah yang mengatakan hal itu.

Dan sungguh, dirinya belum siap untuk kembali.

T.B.C.

Hai si author labil balik, adakah yang menginginkan kedatanganku? Huhuhu T.T

AYO BUNUH AUTHOR! /dikejar readers/

Thor kenapa lu lama bgt updatenya?!

Author udah mulai sekolah dan author cibuk cekali dan lagi idenya gak muncul dan lagi author males ._.v

Thor KENAPA RATEDNYA BERUBAH?!

Ya, author lagi ngeblank se ngeblank2nya kalo bikin NC sekarang, jadi daripada ff ini gak dilanjut mendingan ubah rated yagak yagak?

Thor lu bakalan update kilat lagi gak?

Karena sekarang sudah libur maka saya akan usahakan /elap keringet/

Thor ini gs aja bisa gak?

Maaf sayang, udah direncanakan sperti ini dan gabisa dirubah mian T.T eh tapi Behind The Camera itu GS loh, baca eapz /digebukin/

Ok, saya tau chapter ini pendek dan alur kaya kereta api tut tut tut.

Tadinya Sungmin berubah itu mau dichapter 5/6 apa daya jadi muncul disini..

Ff ini gak akan panjang mengingat inti sudah keluar (?)

BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW DEMI SEMPAK KYU DAN BEHA MING TERIMAKASIH BANYAK ;''''' SARANGHAE

**Diamond, nsyoonji025, yuliana9301, fennyhida, lee sunri hyun, YulietaCindy1, Ping97EvilKyuFishyHa, 137, yukinaalda, kyuqie, yong hyun, Choi yong mun, kim137, Monnom, SSungMine, keykyu, QQ KyuminShipper, Miyoori 29, Claudia Quintin, Liaa kyuminelf, guest, kid, nurmakyuminelf, parkgyuchi, Heeni, guest, Minhyunni1318, fennyfenny, neganugu, cho pristi lee, sunnyunyusunghyun, YoonHera, nova137, Sparkyu, guest, ZaAra EviLKyu, Chikyumin, Aeyraa KMS, Tiasicho, Adekyumin joyer, cho puspa, Yhana Kaver Girl, Safira Blue Sapphire, nurganeffi, hapsarikyuku, yebi1004, cho hyo woon, HyunChan2509, elfkyulover, Ammokyunnie, Kim Min Hyun E. L. F, Lee Azizah Cho, chaerashin, chokyumin137, won2, tripler lee, Rhika, Kim J, InnaSMI137, Amelia jilbelly, KyoKMS26, Iam E. L. F and JOYer, Ria, ChoKyunnie, hanna, ayyu. Annisa. 1, Tiffy Minnie, hae-yha, reaRelf, Kyurin Minnie, Nyca aegya'nya Kyumin, arisatae, nurichan4, Heldamagnae, sun young, nahanakyu, guest, dming, MissELFVIP, JSV, zelming, kyumin48, lovers, paprikapumpkin, Choi Yuan, ZaskiaSiwonestELF, XianRinChoi, Qhia503, Minnie kyumin, deviyanti 137.**

DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter..**

"a-annyeong" Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam ruangan berwarna putih tersebut. Ia melihat seorang namja berambut hitam tak terurus yang duduk meringkuk di pojokan. Ia tersenyum melihat namja itu semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding saat mendengar suaranya.

Sungmin mendekati namja itu, naik ke kasurnya dan menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kabar?" Sungmin berusaha menyapa Kyuhyun yang masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin, aku menung..gu" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia merasa jantungnya seperti diremas sesaat.

Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan 'ya dia menungguku. Dia telah menungguku dan tugasku hanyalah kembali padanya'

"Kyukyu-ah, Lee Sungmin disini" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar, sesuatu di dalam dirinyalah yang mengatakan hal itu.

Dan sungguh, dirinya belum siap untuk kembali.

**Soul**

**Chapter 4**

**No Bash!**

**Review!**

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin, Sungmin yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam, tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Kau bukan Sungmin" desis Kyuhyun tajam, ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan keras, membuat Sungmin terjatuh dari ranjang Kyuhyun.

"aku Sungmin, Kyu" alam bawah sadar Sungmin yang mengatakannya, otaknya tak memproses apa yang terjadi.

"kojimal.." Kyuhyun kembali mundur dan duduk meringkuk, menyimpan kepalanya di lututnya.

_Aniya, aku Lee Sungmin, Kyu.._

"Memangnya Lee Sungmin itu siapamu eoh?" Tanya Sungmin dengan lembut, ia kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengelus bahunya dengan lembut.

Tak ada respon.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hey, jawab aku, Kyukyu. Sungmin itu siapamu eoh?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KYUKYU! HANYA MING YANG BOLEH MENGATAKANNYA!" Kyuhyun mengamuk, ia mencengkram lengan baju Sungmin dan meninju pipi Sungmin. Sungmin tak bisa mengelak, ia hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun memukulinya seperti ini.

"YA!" Eunhyuk yang mendengar ada keributan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati Sungmin sedang dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk merogoh-rogoh kantongnya dan mendapati borgol disana, ia borgol kedua lengan Kyuhyun secara paksa, Kyuhyun masih mengamuk dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Sungmin yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. Eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin dan memanggil petugas yang lain.

Para petugas medis datang dan membius Kyuhyun sesuai dosis yang diperlukan.

"Aku hanya ingin Ming kembali, bukan orang lain yang mengaku sebagai Sungmin, aku merindukan Sungminku" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Dia Sungminmu, Kyu. Bersabarlah"_ Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh misteri.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, yang pertama dia lihat adalah warna putih yang mendominasi.

"Min, kau sudah sadar?"

Sungmin mendengar suara Eunhyuk, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sungmin yang membiru.

"Ahh" Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menngobati lebam di wajah Sungmin

"Sedikit' jawab Sungmin lemas.

"Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengamuk"

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk. Aku tak tau dia akan mengamuk seperti itu"

"Aniya, kau tak salah, artinya dia sudah bisa meresponmu"

"Tapi, bukan respon yang baik"

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar" Eunhyuk tersenyum.

_Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan dirimu sendiri._

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, mungkin 30 menit lagi dia akan bangun"

"Aku ingin melihatnya"

Sungmin berusaha berdiri, ia merasakan wajahnya berdenyut-denyut sedikit, sudut bibirnya terasa perih. Ia berjalan menuju ruang 310 dan membukanya perlahan. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius.

Sungmin menarik sebuah kursi pendek dan duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tau kenapa aku ingin mengatakan hal ini.." Sungmin mulai berbicara

"Aku tak tau apa yang mengendalikan diriku"

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi"

"Tetapi, terimakasih telah menungguku"

Sungmin tertegun.

Sungguh, dia tak ingin mengatakan hal ini, otaknya sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya, jauh tersembunyi di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan hal itu.

_Sebenarnya siapa?_

Mata Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka, ia hanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar.

"Aku menunggu Sungminku, bukan kau" kata Kyuhyun datar, tatapan matanya kosong.

"Eung.." Sungmin hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau bisa membuat Sungmin kembali padaku?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau bisa membuat Sungmin kembali padaku?" ulang Kyuhyun

"M-molla"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, kau tak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi gila seperti ini. Kau tak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh disini. Jadi pergilah"

"Aku mengerti, Kyu.."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengerti aku. Hanya Sungmin"

"T-tapi aku Sungmin.." lagi-lagi sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin yang mengatakannya.

"Kau memang Sungmin, tapi kau bukan Sungminku" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada datar lagi.

"T-tapi – "

"Pergilah" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku, biarkan aku sendiri. Pergilah"

Dan akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, satu tetes air mata jatuh disusul dengan puluhan tetes air mata lainnya.

_T-tapi aku Sungmin_

.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali menghampiri ruangan Kyuhyun saat malam tiba, untuk mengantarkan makan malam.

"Annyeong" Seperti biasa, Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu sebelum membuka lebar pintu itu.

"Hai, KyuKy – maksudku Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin ceria, hampir saja dia mengatakan 'KyuKyu' lagi. Lebam di pipinya sudah mulai mengecil dan membaik, rasanya juga sudah tak begitu sakit.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang keluar melalui jendela hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian kembali memalingkan pandangannya.

"Aku membawa makan malam untukmu, Kyu. Mau kusuapi?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku" desis Kyuhyun tajam

"Aniya, aku ini doktermu dan tugasku adalah membuatmu sembuh" kata Sungmin bersikeras.

"Aku tak gila, aku sedang menunggu Sungmin disini"

"Sungminmu itu akan sangat membencimu jika kau seperti ini"

Sungmin tau Kyuhyun tidaklah 'gila' Kyuhyun hanya sedikit mengalami goncangan. Dan yang pasti goncangan itu diakibatkan oleh Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin yang entah siapa.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, Sungmin tak takut, ia balas menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa" Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan di setiap kata-kata yang barusan dia ucapkan.

Sungmin hanya terenyum.

_Aku sangat tau._

"Selamat malam, jangan lupa makan" Sungmin akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan pun tetap diam dalam posisinya.

"Ming, kau dimana? Ming, aku tetap menunggumu. Ming kembalilah. Ming kumohon berhenti bermain denganku, aku sudah lelah. Apakah aku harus berhenti menunggu?"

.

.

.

_Ming, kau dimana? Ming, aku tetap menunggumu. Ming kembalilah. Ming kumohon berhenti bermain denganku, aku sudah lelah._

Lelaki itu tersenyum mendengar suara keluhan itu.

"dia sudah datang, hanya saja kau yang tak mempercayainya"

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya memburu.

_Ming, kau dimana? Ming, aku tetap menunggumu. Ming kembalilah. Ming kumohon berhenti bermain denganku, aku sudah lelah._

Siapa? Siapa menunggu siapa?

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Sebenarnya siapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa Sungmin merasakan bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap makanannya, ia lapar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergerak dan memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

_"kau lapar?" _

_"aku tak bisa lapar" _

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku gila karena merindukanmu, gadis sialan" maki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mau menangis, ia tak ingin menangis, Kyuhyun bukan pria lemah. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia singkirkan semua prinsip itu dan mulai menangis.

"Awas saja jika kau tak kembali, aku akan benar-benar marah" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Tak selamanya senyum itu menandakan kebahagiaan. Terkadang, senyuman hanya digunakan sebagai topeng untuk menutupi kerapuhanmu. Senyum hanya digunakan agar membuatmu terlihat baik-baik saja. Senyum hanya digunakan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau kuat.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada dokter yang baru tadi pagi datang dan langsung dia pukuli. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tidak, dia tidak membenci dokter itu, hanya saja dia butuh pelampiasan.

Pelampiasan atas keletihannya 3 tahun ini, keputusasaannya 3 tahun ini, beban di kepalanya begitu besar dan sampai membawanya dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kyuhyun tidak gila, dia masih waras. Hanya saja kepergian Sungmin yang terlalu mendadak membuatnya benar-benar tergoncang. _Datang mendadak, pergi juga mendadak._

"Dia memanggilku _'Kyukyu'_" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri. Makanannya telah ia habiskan. Ia tak habis pikir ada orang selain Sungmin yang memanggilnya Kyukyu.

"Dia mengaku sebagai _Sungmin_" celoteh Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tak pernah tertarik dengan orang yang merawat dirinya, ia hanya diam ketika para dokter itu menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Karena ia tidak gila. Ia tidak butuh disembuhkan. _Ia hanya butuh Sungminnya kembali. _Hanya itu. Tapi dokter baru itu membuat emosinya berubah-ubah dan entah kenapa ia tak bisa mendiamkan dokter itu.

"_Ketiga, ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku – itupun jika aku mempunyai hati – bahwa Kyu akan membuatku bahagia. Entah sekarang ataupun di kehidupanku yang berikutnya"_

"_Hanya ada dua pilihan, Kyu, aku akan kembali ke ragaku yang entah kemana kemudian meninggal dan terlahir kembali. Atau aku yang akan kembali ke ragaku tetapi tidak terlahir kembali"_

"Terlahir kembali? Kehidupan berikutnya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Tidak mungkin, kan?"

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Terlahir kembali? Kehidupan berikutnya? Tidak mungkin, kan?"_

Eunhyuk mencoba berkonsentrasi, ia menutup matanya dan mengosongkan pikirannya kemudian dengan suara pelan ia berbisik.

"_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Cho bodoh"_

Katakanlah Eunhyuk malaikat, atau mungkin iblis? Entahlah, Eunhyuk sendiri tak tau harus menyebut dirinya apa, yang jelas dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang atau manusia atau iblis atau, ah, sebut saja Eunhyuk adalah seorang _penghubung._ Eunhyuk adalah salah satu dari beberapa penghubung yang bertugas menghubungkan seseorang dengan seseorang yang lain di kehidupan berikutnya.

Misalnya begini, seperti Sungmin contohnya, di kehidupan sebelumnya Sungmin mempunyai masalah dengan Kyuhyun dan di kehidupan keduanya ini, Eunhyuklah yang menjadi penghubung mereka. Tentu saja ada beberapa hal yang tak boleh Eunhyuk lakukan seperti misalnya memberi tahukan Sungmin tentang kehidupannya sebelum ini. Tugas Eunhyuk hanyalah menghubungkan, setelah mereka bertemu, ya sudah semuanya terserah mereka. Tetapi melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang lamban dan Sungmin yang masih bingung mau tak mau harus membuat Eunhyuk berusaha lebih keras.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja, apakah begitu susah eoh? Kyuhyun, kau hanya perlu menerima bahwa dia adalah Sungminmu dan Sungmin, kau hanya perlu menerima bahwa kau itu Sungminnya. Susah sekali apa? Dasar manusia!" Eunhyuk menggerutu sendiri, aigoo padahal tugasnya sudah selesai ini kan keinginannya yang ingin membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersatu. Kenapa protes eoh?

.

.

.

"_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Cho bodoh"_

"S-siapa itu?" Kyuhyun mencari-cari asal suara yang barusan ia dengar. "Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa itu hanya firasatku saja?" gumamnya lagi. "Tetapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya firasatnya saja. Kyuhyun mulai mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Kyuhyun memang tidak gila, tapi salah satu kebiasaannya ini tak bisa dihilangkan, kebiasaan ini dilakukannya karena ia sangat merindukan Sungmin.

_Bantal Guling._

Ia letakkan bantal guling itu disisinya, membayangkan bahwa Sungminlah yang ada disana, membayangkan bahwa Sungminlah yang berbaring disisinya. Membayangkan bahwa Sungminlah yang ia peluk.

"Jaljjayo, Ming. Saranghae"

.

.

.

"Hai.." Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun, ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menulisi tembok.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan datang mengangguku?" kata Kyuhyun dingin "Bisakah kau pergi dan berhenti mengangguku? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu disini"

"Shireo, ini adalah tugasku untuk membuatmu sembuh" Sungmin bersikeras kemudian duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun, di sebelah Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

"Lee Sungmin? Itu namaku" Sungmin membaca tulisan yang Kyuhyun tulis.

"Oh" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau suka padaku?" goda Sungmin.

"Tidak" lagi, Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Lalu Sungmin itu siapamu?"

"Istriku"

"HAAAAAHH?!" Sungmin berteriak keras, mulutnya menganga, matanya membulat, sungguh ekspresi yang sangat berlebihan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mati-matian dia menahan tawanya.

"OMONA APA BARUSAN KAU TERSENYUMMMM?!" Sungmin kali ini berteriak jauh lebih heboh, Kyuhyun mengembalikan wajah datarnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tak pernah tersenyum, hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, kau berkhayal" kata Kyuhyun datar. Tunggu dulu,

'Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatku tersenyum..'

Kyuhyun terenyak, ia termakan omongannya sendiri. Jika hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum, lalu apakah orang ini Sungmin? Sungminnya?

"Ingin bercerita?" Sungmin mulai menatap serius pada Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis "Bisakah kau tak ikut campur di dalam kehidupanku? Aku letih, setiap melihatmu aku harus mati-matian menahan diriku agar tak meninjumu sampai kau mati agar kau tak mengangguku lagi"

Sungmin menelan air liurnya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya ehm maksudku siapa tau kau ingin berbagi beban denganku, kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah" Sungmin berdiri takut-takut dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, (bagaimanapun ia tak mau dipukuli lagi, sakit bro) sebelum Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Dia, gadis sialan" maki Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis. Sungmin ahli membaca wajah, senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang penuh kebencian tapi senyum yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Senyum yang penuh dengan pengharapan dan senyum untuk mengejek diri sendiri yang terlalu lemah karenanya.

"Kau membencinya?" Tanya Sungmin, ia kembali duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Sangat" Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jarinya, ia gugup, tak pernah ia ceritakan perasannya pada orang lain. "Aku sangat membencinya sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Dia brengsek!" bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergetar.

"Lanjutkan.."

"Dia brengsek, dia datang padaku tanpa kuundang dan pergi tanpa pamit. Dia sangat kurang ajar, dia membuatku jatuh cinta dia membuatku bahagia, dia membuatku tersenyum setelah itu dia meninggalkanku, dia pergi dan tak kembali selama 3 tahun. Dia bajingan, dia membuatku dikurung di rumah sakit jiwa ini karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi hal yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah memukulinya kemudian aku akan memeluknya dan tak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Kyuhyun marah, dari antara semua perasaan Kyuhyun yang bercampur aduk, perasaan marah yang paling mendominasi.

Kyuhyun merasa dipermainkan..

Lagi..

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut

"Tentu, aku selalu dipermainkan. Dipermainkan orang tuaku, dipermainkan keluargaku dan kini aku dipermainkan olehnya. Dia sungguh gadis brengsek. Aku tak pernah marah ketika keluargaku mempermainkanku, karena dia datang dan selalu menenangkanku. Kurasa aku akan hidup bahagia bersamanya, hanya berdua dengannya tapi kemudian dia juga mempermainkanku, aku sampai tak tau sekarang aku harus mempercayai siapa"

"Lalu kenapa kau menunggu jika kau marah kepadanya?"

Kena!

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun melemas, oh shit dia menangis.

"Kau ternyata juga brengsek, Sungmin" maki Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Aku brengsek? Loh?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku karena jika aku menjawabnya maka aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia"

"Memangnya apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku telah berjanji untuk menunggu, _**aku telah berjanji**_" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Dan dia juga memintaku menunggu, aku tak tau sampai kapan aku menunggu, semuanya tak jelas.. Jika orang bilang aku berlebihan, maka aku akan mengakuinya"

_Aku memang memintamu menunggu, tapi aku juga memintamu untuk membuatku mengingat semuanya, apa kau lupa?_

T. B. C.

Yuhuuuuuuu~~~~~~~ ini udah diketik dan selesai pas tanggal 10 agustus apa daya kuota author habis bis bis bis~

Pendek? Ya. Alur cepat? Ya. Feel gak dapet? Ya.

AYOO BUNUH AUTHOR..

;-;

Setelah update ini author gabisa janji bakal update cepat, author udah SMA dan tugasnya banyak, tapi akan author usahain kok. Ok ini aja, bubye~


End file.
